Map data and other geographic data are used by computer based systems to provide useful features to users. For example, computer based systems may identify routes to destinations or other points of interest. A navigation system may determine the optimum route to be taken by the end user to travel from an origin to a destination location from map data stored in a map database. Similarly, the navigation system may query the map data for nearby points of interest, or provide other map-related functions. The navigation system may provide a map view images and instructions to the user based on the queried map database and map data. The images may include road intersections or junctions. However, the intersections or junctions provided by the navigation system may not accurately match real world intersections or junctions.